


Wolfsbane

by lilbunlvr95



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Mingi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Seonghwa, Crossdressing, Cum Play, Knotting, M/M, Potions, Smut, Top Mingi, Werewolves, Witches, filthy smut, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbunlvr95/pseuds/lilbunlvr95
Summary: Mingi's an alpha blogger, infatuated by a beautiful man he sees in the coffee shop every day wearing illustrious dresses, skirts and clothing far too superior for his own country upbringing. One day he's assigned to cover the opening of a new potions shop in Seoul, only to discover the owner Seonghwa, is the exact person he's been enchanted by all this time.





	Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> This is complete dirty filth, don't judge me. 
> 
> Only read if you like kinky crossdressing witches and dumb, but cute werewolves. 
> 
> Linked is a fanart of this fic of Seonghwa cooking a potion at his home ~ https://twitter.com/lilkabocha/status/1137869650895679488
> 
> Follow my twitter @lilkabocha

Mingi has seen him every day, perched on the bartop tables facing the windows. Mingi thinks he does it on purpose, letting the natural sunlight adorn his golden skin. Every day it’s a treat to see what he’ll be wearing. Mingi recalls the first time he came into the cafe, stunned into silence (a first), seeing the most beautiful man he ever laid his eyes on wearing this pure white sundress. The dress had stopped short on his long, toned legs, crossed at the thighs where supple skin dipped against each other. The dress was so eye catching on its own, but when Mingi had seen the face that went along with it, he knew that he had to be a being that carried magic. 

The stranger had stark blonde hair, draping sharp and lovely features. His lashes were curled with mascara, lowered as he read a book quietly. His pinkly painted lips occasionally wrapped around the straw as he sipped on a brightly colored drink. The blush that dusted his cheeks accentuated those prominent cheekbones and god, those collar bones were a work of art. The sundress had thick straps but they still gave way to a beautiful line of shoulders to delicate arms. Mingi fell in love that day. 

And here he was, months later, pining after a man he only knew as Seonghwa. A witch to be more exact. That’s all he knew. It’s all he had the courage to know. 

He only knew his name was Seonghwa thanks to having one day arriving to the cafe earlier than the object of his affection and hearing them call his name. That day Seonghwa was wearing these denim shorts that cinched at his thin waist, and left barely anything to the imagination of his long legs. His pert ass was barely covered in those shorts and Mingi swore he purposefully bent over to adjust his white lacy socks. 

Today Seonghwa was wearing an illustrious dress again. This time it swept down to his ankles, but billowed open at the sides to show off those perfect slender legs. The dress was white with black polka dots. The front of the dress dipped low, showing his sun-kissed skin as Seonghwa must have spent these late spring days in the sun. The straps of the dress were dainty, barely covering his shoulders. It left way to his back… his shoulder blades were delicate and pretty, and Mingi sat there imagining how his lips would feel running over those curves. 

He guiltily spent most of his days sitting there at his same seat. It was on the opposite side of the cafe, as far from the beautiful witch as possible, in lieu Seonghwa would hear the way his heart burst everytime he stole a glance at him. Or some days how he flat out stared. 

How Mingi found out he was a witch? It was simple, really. This harried businessman on his phone had bumped into Seonghwa one day. His drink had spilled and before it could get even close to spilling on the lovely black chiffon shirt he had on, he twirled his finger and all the liquid slid back into his cup. He proceeded to go to the counter to ask for a new drink, but the mess was no longer there. 

Most witches kept to themselves, hanging out among their own kind, a sacred bunch that didn’t want humans to have a chance at taking advantage of them. But for all Mingi knew, Seonghwa didn’t know anyone else. He was always alone, reading his books, quietly looking beautiful while everyone was either starstruck by his presence or kept on with their days without sparing a glance his way. Mingi never really saw Seonghwa leave the cafe. He’d have to head out every day for his own job. 

Believe it or not, Mingi landed a job at an up and coming online blog that specialized in interviews with local shop owners and growing businesses. It was to promote tourism in areas of Seoul, shedding light on a diverse group of private entrepreneurs. He liked the job mostly for getting to meet a range of people and learning more about the city. People often ended these interviews telling him how warm and friendly he was, and inviting him back to become a regular. 

So when he had a new assignment land in his email about a newly opened potions shop, Mingi read the email with intrigue. Potions shops were actually going on a decline, thanks to people using more modern medicine imported from Western countries. Usually witches that were more traditional owned the last remaining potions shops and even these witches were growing tired of slowing business. A new shop to be opening was definitely enough to make him read the email thoroughly before responding that he’ll take on the job. 

 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

 

It’s a Wednesday afternoon when Mingi is standing outside the small shop. The sign on the building says, “Promise Potions,” and he lifts up his camera to steadily focus on it. The sky is blue, a few misty clouds in the sky, but the pink of the lettering and the blue outlining of the sign are bordering between pastel and bold, having this mystical prettiness to them. He should expect nothing less. If he knew who owned the shop. 

The chime that flutters through the shop as he opens the door sounds like tiny butterfly wings if they had bells on them, dainty and light, bringing a smile to his features. 

“Hello?” he calls out, letting his presence be known beyond the chime. “Song Mingi!” he calls out. “From the Online Treasure Box!” he continues to introduce himself, mostly out of concern that if a witch really owns this place, he wouldn’t want to be hexed from accidentally scaring them. 

“Mingi-ssi?” 

The first time Mingi hears his voice is his very own name. The voice is melodic and warm like a summer night’s embrace. It automatically disarms him, his guard lowering despite the way his heart pounds. His curiosity piques as he looks around the store aisles. 

There’s neatly placed rows of empty jars and canisters, different shades of colors or some of them made with ornately designed patterns. He notices that some of the containers are thermoses, intended for keeping potions hot for hours. Other shelves are filled with natural ingredients, allowing adventurous customers to brew their own potions at home. Mingi thinks he sees a dubious looking plastic bag with the words, Bat Wings, written in a cursive font above stretched out leathery-like patches. 

As he walks slowly along, wondering if he had even heard his name correctly the first time or if he was imagining it, he notices the scent of incense. Despite the shop being quiet and neatly organized, the incense drafting through the rows alludes to a deep forest. It draws him further towards the back where he spots a counter. The counter is made of oak, clean and bright, with white cabinetry beneath it. 

The whole place is full of warm tones and has a familiarity of home. He breathes in the calming tones of the incense when he hears that voice again. 

“Are you the reporter?” 

Mingi wheels around, seeing--Seonghwa! 

The witch is even more breathtaking up close. He’s standing at the end of one of the aisles and Mingi doesn’t dwell on how he missed his presence in the first place when walking passed. Seonghwa’s looking strikingly ethereal, draped in a thin, delicate black frock, mesh with patterns of white stars and moons. He has on a deliciously short a-line skirt, tapering out at the ends where his creamy thighs touch. He has on a crop top, the material black and sleek, sliding up to his long and elegant neck, but certainly stopping short above his navel. Mingi swallows hard as he sees a hint of rose gold jewelry there, catching the light from one of the golden lights above. 

Perched atop Seonghwa’s head is a wide brimmed black hat, the opposite color of his white golden locks that curl so handsomely around his sharp eyebrows. His gaze is on Mingi, unwavering with deeply set irises, black and endless. 

Mingi thinks that Seonghwa’s eyes flicker down, where he’s wearing black pants, nicely framing his thighs and stopping short where his boot clad feet awkwardly want to scuffle at the floor under his gaze. He has a white button down that’s tucked into the waist of his pants, a belt accenting his hips. Mingi wants to reach up to close up the top two buttons of his shirt, feeling like he needs to hide the pendant resting around his neck. The insignia on the pendant isn’t visible but he does feel so exposed in all the two seconds. But as soon as he thought Seonghwa was staring him down, the witch’s eyes are on his own as if they hadn’t looked anywhere else this entire time. 

“Reporter maybe isn’t the best word. I don’t think I’m there yet,” he sheepishly smiles, now raising his hand to rub at the back of his neck. He’s in this surreal place right now. No fucking way is he about to write up an article showcasing this new potion shop that belongs to Seonghwa. 

Seonghwa who’s smiling so gently at him, as if Mingi’s humble response is the most endearing thing he’s heard all week. 

“I’m Park Seonghwa,” he extends his hand and Mingi looks down, seeing the delicate wrist decorated with a thin golden chain. He spots his long, lovely fingers also adorned with various rings, from midi ones that hug halfway down his fingers, to ones that more boldly wrap around the base of them. “But I think you knew that already.” 

Mingi is not so sure what he means by that. Does Seonghwa notice him at the cafe? Does he know that Mingi knows his name?! 

“From the emails?” Seonghwa offers when he must have seen the confusion and panic on Mingi’s face. That’s the only explanation. 

“Oh, right!” Mingi so stupidly nods and laughs it off. He swears he could win the award for biggest lovestruck loser of the year. 

Of course Mingi doesn’t register that Seonghwa’s name wasn’t in the emails at all. 

Biggest Lovestruck Loser of the Year. 

“I was just in the middle of making a potion, actually,” Seonghwa starts to speak, that voice so harmonious and alluring. There’s this sudden glow around him as he waves at Mingi to follow him, the action terribly cute and Mingi thinks he should throw himself into a fire right now. 

He follows Seonghwa into a back room, where there’s a kitchenette awaiting along with a comfy sofa and chairs surrounding a coffee table. There’s a big, black cast iron cauldron sitting on top of the stove, steam rising up as the fire beneath it boils whatever is inside. Mingi sniffs some more. The incense isn’t as strong back here, so with his strong sense of smell, he catches details of the potion without even having to ask. 

There’s hint of rosemary and lavender, but more prominently he catches a sweet honey aroma. He watches as Seonghwa hovers in front of the cauldron. 

“Have a seat,” he gestures, smiling at Mingi with such a beautiful smile that Mingi wonders if Seonghwa was born half a goddess. 

He deposits himself onto the couch, sinking into the cushions as his long legs stretch out, his boots tucking under the coffee table in front of him. He can’t see what Seonghwa adds, but he listens to the shifts in the potion’s chemistry. It goes from boiling to a low simmer, and then there’s this wave of sweetness filling the room, making Mingi lick his lips unconsciously. 

“So what is this potion you’re making?” he asks, not taking out some official pad of paper to write down notes, instead locking away the information into his head to later write about. 

“It doesn’t have a name yet,” Seonghwa shares. “I brew traditional potions as well as experimenting upon them to enhance their effects. This one stems from a potion that gives confidence to an individual.” Mingi could listen to Seonghwa speak all day and all night. He could download audiotapes of his voice reading the most mundane historical books and just fall deeper in love. “From reviews though of people over the years, they were dissatisfied with the lack of clarity in their thoughts. While the potion made people braver and able to ask for promotions at work, or ask that cute girl out they see every day at the cafe...” Mingi gulps, his palms squeezing at his lower thighs as he swears Seonghwa’s voice deepens at that part, “...their thoughts would be muddled much like the impact alcohol has one’s brain. So I want to make a potion where people have confidence, but can also speak with precision and avoid embarrassing situations.” 

It’s then he sees Seonghwa turn the stove off, ladling out a portion of the brew into a mug. He grabs the mug by the handle and moves to sit beside Mingi. 

Mingi immediately notices how close Seonghwa is. His bare legs, curled up as he’s turned towards Mingi, are less than inch from touching the side of his thighs as he sits up straight. He can see Seonghwa’s are unfairly smooth, glistening as he thinks he sees speckles of gold along his skin. 

Mesmerized, he looks between the offered mug and Seonghwa’s soft features. 

“Try it,” Seonghwa encourages, his lips a faint pink that Mingi thinks can only be reached with a layer of lip tint. 

“Oh, but, is it safe?” he asks, never having drank a potion in his life, let alone one that wasn’t officially concocted before it seemed. 

“All of the ingredients are harmless together. Maybe the aventurine powder might be a little grainy but the beeswax should let it go down smoothly.” When he sees that Mingi isn’t keen on taking it, Seonghwa says the two words that might begin or end the rest of Mingi’s life, “Trust me.” 

The potion isn’t as piping hot as he expected. It’s mellowed to a safe temperature and he sips it right away. Seonghwa was right about it smoothly going down. He feels like he barely swallows at all as his belly is warmed up by the liquid. The effects feel almost instantaneous, in the way his heart rate increases and the warmth continues to expand and fill up every section of his lanky form. It even reaches his toes and he giggles in his low voice. 

Seonghwa smiles at that and god, he has such a beautiful smile. Mingi would drink any potion if it made the witch smile like that every time. 

“So?” Seonghwa asks, seeking out feedback with an earnestness in his gorgeous eyes. He almost looks worried and Mingi wants to wipe the tension between his neatly shaped brows with sweet kisses. Mingi also sees his eyes framed with an auburn pink eyeshadow, light and too pretty for this world. “How do you feel?” 

“I feel… great!” Mingi laughs again, his eyes creasing as he down the rest of the potion. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. Too late now. He sets the empty mug on the coffee table. 

There’s an openness in his mind that follows suit. Besides the warmth that ebbs through his veins, his thoughts feel clearer than they have in a while. Without hesitating, Mingi looks directly at Seonghwa and blurts with such a goofy confidence, “I see you every day at the cafe! You’re just so stunning and you’re always just looking like heaven beamed you straight down to earth. I’ve wanted to talk to you for forever! I wanted to tell you how beautiful you are and ask what books you read, or what you think about them. But I always thought if I did you’d just look me up and down and laugh me away.” 

Despite the embarrassing amount of rambling confessions Mingi just did, the back part of his mind that’s drowned out screaming for him to, ‘Stop! You idiot!’, Seonghwa responds so gently with such grace. 

“I know,” he smiles so sweetly that Mingi wonders if the honey in the potion was from him directly. Seonghwa’s hand rests gently on his thigh, calm and still, his gaze steady as he watches Mingi. “I’ve seen you, too.” 

It’s all he says for Mingi to laugh hysterically. The potion seems to take on an effect of making him way too giddy now, as he then falls back into the cushions, laughing more. He laughs and laughs, and he doesn’t see Seonghwa observing him closely through his eyes squeezing shut from all the laughter. 

Mingi’s also not aware of the way Seonghwa’s hand slides further up his thigh, elegant fingers dipping into the toned muscle. 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

“I’m never going back,” Mingi declares, petulant and horrified as he sits at the desk in their small office. 

“Did you really make that big of a fool of yourself?” Wooyoung asks, peeking past his computer screen to Mingi. Wooyoung, so naive, just doesn’t know the extent of Mingi’s actions that could never be rectified. 

“Yes,” is all he grumpily says. He had written part of his article but the last he could remember that day was laughing. He couldn’t recall leaving the shop or going home. He just remembers waking up the next day, feeling heavy in his bones and confused. Then of course when he remembered how he was laughing like an unattractive hyena in front of the man of his wildest dreams, he proceeded to scream. 

Wooyoung laughs, enjoying Mingi’s misery too much. “You have to go back. I don’t think anyone will read your blog with an ending like that. Also, don’t you need some photos?” 

Mingi huffs so loudly, he imagines a straw house just blowing right over into smithereens. 

“I’m not going back,” he declares stubbornly. He can’t even go back to that cafe, not with Seonghwa possibly there. What would the beautiful witch say? ‘Hey, you got drunk off my potion and I had to call a cab to send you home.’ 

“Aw, is the poor baby pouting?” he feels hands squeezing at his cheeks as a lighter weight presses against his back. 

“He’s upset his big crush on that cafe guy is ruined by his usual dumb mouth,” Wooyoung fills San in. He can hear San coo by his ear as he feels his hands petting at his hair. 

“The potion made me do it!” Mingi shrieks, shrugging San off as he leaves his chair and storms off. He sighs as he pours himself a cup of coffee. The weirdest part is him not remembering what happened afterwards. He barely even remembers what he said, let alone anything beyond Seonghwa mentioning he’d seen him too. His cheeks flare hotly as he sips at the black coffee, hoping the bitterness will match his soul and somehow help him find a solution. 

He knows he needs to return to the shop to finish his interview and as Wooyoung reminded him, take some photos. How is he supposed to act with Seonghwa knowing how he feels? Then again, the witch doesn’t know his exact feelings, just that he stalker status watches him in the cafe every day. 

The professional in him figures he could bring an apology bouquet of flowers. The coward in him says to send an email assigning one of the other guys to finish the job. Then the thought of Wooyoung, or worse, San, being in that handcrafted shop with perfect Seonghwa excitedly telling one of them all about his inspirations and his hopes for the future of his store, doesn’t sit well with him. The selfish side wins out and Mingi heavily sighs as he decides to send an email, asking Seonghwa when he can visit him again. He just hopes that Seonghwa isn’t the one to turn him down and ask for someone else. 

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

To his luck and fortune, Seonghwa was so friendly even in the emails. He told Mingi he was free that Sunday during the shop’s one day off. 

Fixing his clothes, he looks down at himself again, hoping he looks good. He chose to wear washed out light blue denim jeans, ones that are distressed in specific areas, including his thighs that curve out from the muscle beneath. He has on a spring day sweater. The cotton is soft to the touch, draping along his wide shoulders, showing the thick line of his clavicles that are just above part of his toned chest. 

His dark hair has mediterranean streaks of blue and green, colors of the sea. He sweeps a hand through his hair, peering at himself in the reflection of a storefront not too far from Promise Potions. Deciding it’s now or never, he walks the rest of the way to the storefront. The sign says closed, but he simply knocks on the glass. Waiting patiently, he looks around the street, enjoying the last rays of sunshine he’ll ever see before he definitely decides he’ll throw his body into a black vortex by the end of this. 

“Hi, Mingi,” he hears that saccharine voice floating straight to the pit of his stomach. He turns to the door where Seonghwa stands. 

This time Seonghwa is in the sweetest outfit. It’s this cosmic light purple dress, flaring and billowing to his mid thighs. The sleeves are long with drapes of ruffles from his forearms, down to his fingers that are adorned in a different set of golden rings. The thin material of the dress is printed with pastel butterflies and flowers, vines curling along the material and overall making him look like one of the meadow witches. 

He’s frozen, speechless, staring. 

Seonghwa’s hair this time is a silvery color, his eyes brightened with contacts that have this haunting, electric blue, a smile reaching his lips that are always so pink and pretty. 

“Hi,” is his intelligent response back. 

Seonghwa leads him back into the shop, where Mingi doesn’t even bother looking around. The only sight worth seeing is Seonghwa in front of him, whose white strappy heels click along the hardwood floor. 

“Today you’re taking pictures, correct?” Seonghwa looks back at him, his legs somehow looking more supply and curvy with his stiletto heels. “I wanted to dress up,” he says so sweetly, as if he doesn’t dress up every single day. 

Mingi smiles back, unable to resist. He nods eagerly, “Yeah. So we’ll take pictures wherever you’re comfortable. Maybe get some of you making a potion, too? Or… pretending to make one,” he corrects himself as his smile fades, remembering the one time Seonghwa made a potion. 

Seonghwa tilts his head at Mingi’s words, his gaze penetrating his very skin, making Mingi shift from one foot to the other. He waits for Seonghwa to say something, but he doesn’t. Instead he smiles and turns on those heels, heading to the back room. 

When entering the space, Mingi is all too aware of what happened the last time. He tries not to dwell on those memories, instead removing his camera from the bag he brought. He lets Seonghwa set up while he adjusts the settings of the camera. 

“Are you ready?” he asks, taking a few test shots to make sure the shutter speed is appropriate. Feeling satisfied, he directs the lens at Seonghwa and as he tests those shots out as well, he sees the witch in the lens staring directly at him already. Mingi’s heart lurches and he feels so hot all of a sudden, his ears must be turning pink. 

It’s the way Seongha’s looking at him. He’s leaning back against one of the counters, a leg bent as the heel presses so gingerly on the cabinet. The hem of the dress drapes along his curved thighs, his ankle delicate as his painted toes shimmer with their holographic hues. It’s the lip bite though that makes Mingi nearly lose his mind. Seonghwa’s staring so seductively and Mingi wonders what kind of customers the witch is trying to lure to his shop with that look. But as soon as his lip bite is there, it’s gone, and he’s soon smiling so innocently at the camera. 

Mingi begins to take actual shots, moving about, catching Seonghwa from different angles. Seonghwa goes about and actual starts to brew a potion. The room is soon filled with a mixture of smells as Mingi moves about, directing him to look at the camera sometimes, or to keep focusing on his potion for more candid photos. 

Seonghwa soon begins to speak, “So I noticed something… about you. Something special about you.” 

Mingi’s confused as he blinks while looking through the shutter frame. 

“When I gave you that potion last time, I double checked my measurements. I didn’t put too much of the aventurine, but yet, you still reacted so sensitively to it.” 

Mingi listens closely, unsure of where this conversation is going. He lowers the camera slowly, peeking past it at Seonghwa. 

“That’s when I saw your pendant. The one around your neck.” 

Mingi feels the heat in his whole body dissipate, flushing out and his heart skips a beat. Holding the camera with one hand, his other hand reaches up to finger at the pendant on the chain around his neck. 

“I wondered why you had such a strong reaction to my potion. That’s because, to a normal human, the potion wouldn’t be as strong. But to you… you’re sensitive to crystals. You’re sensitive to the moon…” Mingi feels a lump form in his throat as he watches Seonghwa stirring idly at the cauldron, the scent of guava and citrus filling the room this time. His eyes then turn onto Mingi and he says with sugar coating every word. “That’s because, my precious Mingi. You’re a werewolf.” 

That’s when he sucks in a deep breath. Him being a werewolf isn’t the world’s biggest secret, but it’s definitely one he’s been keeping to himself. The pendant around his neck is from his pack in the countryside, a peaceful family of wolves that mostly hunt chickens. His people are friendly and welcoming, and his parents wanted him to attend university and pursue his dreams of writing in the city. 

While werewolves are akin to their ancestral brethren that used to transform under the full moon, contemporary wolves evolved for survival. They only turn into their wolf sides in the safety of their packs, away from humans and civilization. Werewolves are known for having strong bloodlines and other powerful features, which is why most packs stay in the country or mountains. 

Mingi was born an alpha, tall and broad. Thankfully his parents weren’t part of the lead family in the pack, otherwise he would have had to stay, expected to breed and grow their family. He got away with leaving, living this life in the city where no one knew what he truly was. He hadn’t come across another wolf at all. They were truly rare in the urban cities, especially alone. 

“I’ve never met a werewolf,” Seonghwa speaks, when Mingi still is flustered and cannot find the words to reply with. 

When Seonghwa sets the wooden spoon aside, he looks at Mingi. He begins to step towards him, slow and graceful. He’s always carrying himself so well. Mingi steps back when Seonghwa frowns, “Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you. Wolf poachers are the worst.” 

Mingi stops moving, as if Seonghwa’s words alone were a spell. “Then what do you want? You seem like you want something,” he says, his words coming out before thinking them over. 

Seonghwa’s close, his perfume filling Mingi’s sensitive nose. It’s a fresh scent, clean like the brightest summer day, with a hint of something more magnetic. Mingi can’t quite place that unknown scent. 

“I want to cut a deal with you,” Seonghwa starts, his piercing blue eyes peering up at Mingi. “From my understanding, it’s hard for werewolves to find partners. Humans can’t handle an alpha’s… knot,” his eyes dip down and Mingi hopes it’s because a hole appeared in the earth to swallow him up. “So you must spend your ruts alone. How lonely and difficult that must be…” His hand reaches up then, the backs of his gorgeous fingers brushing along the slant of his cheek. 

“Go on,” Mingi is more curious as to what Seonghwa is getting at. Seonghwa is all raging beauty and soft, coaxing words. He hangs onto every word, wondering what proposition he could possibly come up with. 

“I’m not a human, and I know I could take your knot,” his tip of his index finger then presses to Mingi’s lips that are askew and parted, confusion still written over his features. “In exchange for some of your werewolf essence. It’s powerful and has endless qualities that could be a useful addition to more of the most complex potions. It’s an opportunity I don’t want to miss,” Seonghwa starts to push the tip of his finger past Mingi’s lips. He forces the tip right past his teeth and against his tongue, he starts to pump that sole digit into his mouth and Mingi immediately melts. He sucks on that single finger, pretty sure he fainted again and this was a dream. 

His tongue laps at that finger and he tries to suck in more before Seonghwa’s sliding his finger from his mouth. He whines at the loss. 

“So what do you say?” he asks, waiting for Mingi’s answer to his proposal. 

“Wait, you’re saying you’ll have sex with me? Just for my… essence?” Whatever that means. If it means sticking a needle in him for some blood, sure. “I’m pretty sure the last time I was here I told you how beautiful you are, right? And you think there’d be any chance I’d say no?” 

“Is that a yes?” Seonghwa laughs, the most lovely sound as he sees Mingi nod. 

“An absolute yes,” Mingi immediately confirms. “Though I.. fuck, I don’t know how you’ll really take a werewolf’s knot.” He looks at Seonghwa’s frame, his hips so petite he can’t imagine the ethereal witch being pumped full of his seed. It’s nothing compared to a human male’s. He doesn’t know much about a male witch’s anatomy but he’s sure they’re not created to breed whole litters of pups. 

“If I can’t take it, I’ll you know, handsome,” Seonghwa reaches up then, his fingers grasping at the back of Mingi’s neck. 

Mingi’s pulled down into a kiss. The kiss is everything but sweet and gentle like Seonghwa’s been to him up until now. The kiss is fierce and prying, his lips being torn apart to allow for the witch’s warm tongue to slide right past them. His throat releases a groan straight from the base of his throat, the noise matched with Seonghwa’s higher lilt of a mewl. 

He feels hands on the hem of his sweater, pushing under the thick material onto his toned abs. The kiss is dizzying, making him pliant and wanting, responding to every whim of Seonghwa’s fingers. Those hands are so sure, sliding up his chest and they find his nipples. Thumbs stroke over the budding hardness of them, sweeping back and forth, causing his knees to almost buck as he whines deeply into Seonghwa’s flushed, pink lips. Werewolves are extremely sensitive around their nipples, his case not being helped at all with how Seonghwa then tugs at them and pulls. 

“Fuck!” Mingi curses as he pulls from the kiss, his sweater soon coming off with persistent hands. “Is this really happening?” he asks bewildered, his shirt gone. Seonghwa’s lips find his neck, attaching to the column as his hands are now tracing along his sides. “This is a dream, isn’t it. I’m going to wake up in my apartment with my pants down to my ankles and my underwear all wet.” 

Seonghwa laughs, dipping back to look at Mingi. His hands cup his cheeks, so careful, so kindly. There’s the Seonghwa he’s come to know. He shakes his head, “This isn’t a dream. It’s real…” his eyes heavily drag up and down Mingi’s bare torso. He lowers down, those glossy lips finding one of his nipples, taking him between them as the flat of his tongue then brushes along one. “I noticed you in the cafe, too,” Seonghwa starts to speak, giving such nurturing attention to his chest. “You’re so handsome, Mingi. I’d see you staring at me,” he smiles some. “I always wondered if you’d approach me… but you never did.” He sounds disappointed, but it’s gone as his teeth bare and he teases them along Mingi’s nipple, his hands dropping down to the waist of his tight jeans. 

“Then I found out you worked for the Daily Treasure. I heard you talking on the phone one day,” he shares, dropping lower as his lips find their way to his abdomen, mouthing ove the dips of his toned stomach. “I just opened my shop, and I thought… what a perfect way to get my business out there, but to also meet you.” 

Mingi can hardly process that beautiful Seonghwa would ever want to meet him. His eyes lower and he sees Seonghwa undoing his pants, freeing the button and sliding his zipper down. Beautiful, sexy Seonghwa is more appropriate. 

Seonghwa doesn’t waste any time in reaching within his pants, pulling the band of his boxers down to free his cock. Mingi’s already hard. If the man of his wet dreams is on his knees in front of him, of course he’s going to get hard in record time. 

“Hnn,” he hears Seonghwa’s approving hum. “Your werewolf cock… it’s so big. And to think, your knot hasn’t even formed yet.” 

Mingi hisses sharply when the very center of many of his fantasies takes his length right into his mouth. The bulbed tip slips right past those lips, a wet and prodding tongue circling right along the crown. He moans, helpless as he can barely stand anymore. Seonghwa takes him so easily, sliding his mouth halfway down his length, bobbing so wetly and smoothly down his taut skin. 

He can see the trail of saliva left behind, glistening under the light. He can feel the way Seonghwa’s tongue worships his cock, pushing against the rising vein at the underside of his dick. At the tip, Seonghwa pays special attention and tongues right through the spongy tip, making Mingi curl over some. His hands thread through those silver locks, his hips starting to pump as he stands there, thrusting his cock further into that wet heat. 

Seonghwa’s throat relaxes, and Mingi can feel the tip of his large cock nudge the back of his throat. He doesn’t stop there. He keeps pushing himself in further and further with each pump of his pelvis. Seonghwa’s so good, so perfect, the way his throat takes Mingi’s cock so well he can feel it slide right down. Soon his cock has stuffed pretty Seonghwa’s mouth so full that his ball sack rests against his chin. He’s throbbing, so hard, pre leaking right into his mouth. He keeps Seonghwa there, doesn’t let him retreat. He blearily looks through the haze of his arousal, taking in this view of Seonghwa. He clumsily reaches for the camera he disposed of on the counter, lifting it up and Seonghwa stares right up at him. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” Mingi praises, breathless. Seonghwa’s cheeks are pink, not just from the blush. His mascaraed lashes blink up at him before they go hooded, and he hears and feels him at the same time moan around his girth. He snaps a photo, staring straight down at this gorgeous sight of tightened lips barely able to keep still around him. He can hear the way Seongwha tries to swallow and nearly chokes as Mingi fists his hand back into his hair, making him refrain from retreating. He knows the witch’s throat has to ache, taking an alpha’s entire cock into it. He wishes he could see Seonghwa’s neck, to see the lovely arch of his neck contoured with the shape of Mingi’s dick filling it up. 

The alpha in him is taking over and he can feel his need growing. He sets the camera aside a few more snaps. He tugs at Seonghwa’s hair and slides him off his length, hearing the witch loudly gasp for air.  
Mingi fumbles out of his pants completely, reaching down to help Seonghwa onto his legs. “You okay?” he asks, leaning in to press kisses along Seonghwa’s cheeks, waiting for him to reply. “Can you keep going?” Mingi fights hard to keep the more carnal side of his alpha at bay. He’s not too forgone where he forgets his manners completely. 

Seonghwa breathes out, saying so calmly though his voice sounds more wrecked than before, “Yes, my precious wolf. I can keep going. I want more. I need more.” 

Mingi’s hands then slide down to slowly bunch Seonghwa’s dress up. They curl into the light and delicate fabric, fisting it into his palms until he’s able to slip his hands under and feel warm thighs. They’re so luscious that Mingi groans, his fingers dimpling into the soft flesh. Then all of a sudden he’s gripping at those thighs and hoisting Seonghwa up off the floor. His legs wrap around Mingi’s waist and the werewolf carries him right to the couch. He drops Seonghwa onto the cushions before he joins him shortly after. 

With his dress hiked up, Mingi can see what he’s wearing beneath. 

“Oh my god,” he exhales, seeing the dainty pair of lace pink panties. Seonghwa’s golden skin stands out against the pink, his erection straining against the thin material. “Look at you,” Mingi breathes, expelled from any coherency and in awe. 

Seonghwa looks flushed, nodding as he licks his lips. “I’m hard for you, alpha.” 

Seonghwa calling him alpha strikes a chord in him. It’s this raw chord that he’d kept dormant for so long, living in the city away from any able partners. The omegas at home had always begged for Mingi’s knot, but it all felt like it was part of nature. This though, is different. It’s not what nature created, rising out of a pure need. 

Mingi pulls at the lace panties, stripping them completely off of Seonghwa’s legs. His cock is just as pretty as the rest of him. It’s flushed and leaking out pearly white droplets, and it fits right in Mingi’s hand. He barely has to move his hand as he strokes Seonghwa. The witch arches beneath him, his thighs spreading apart more, a trembling whimper leaving his lips. 

“You really want my knot that badly?” he asks, voice almost a growl as he messily rubs his thumb along Seonghwa’s tip. 

Seonghwa nods, his long lashes flush against his cheeks as he keeps writhing beneath Mingi’s attention. The ruffles and drapes of his dress only highlight how beautiful Seonghwa is beneath him, pleading with his gestures as to how much he wants Mingi. 

Mingi’s other hand dips past Seonghwa’s sac, following the stretch of sensitive skin as he caresses back and forth along it. He can hear the way Seonghwa moans, how his hips buck as if demanding more than Mingi’s teasing touches. “The lubricant,” Seonghwa blindly motions to the coffee table. There’s this decorative pump on the table, looking more like a small vase for hand soap than lube. But as he reaches out to pump some of it out, he sees that is indeed lube. Which means Seonghwa planted that there with confidence that Mingi would agree to this. 

He laughs quietly, looking down at the witch who’s still trembling, his hands sweetly clutching at his dress. “Oh, my sweet, sweet, witch. You wanted this for a long time, huh.” He watches as Seonghwa nods. He spreads the lube along his fingers, the clear gel coating them easily. He then just grabs the pump altogether and starts to squirt more onto Seonghwa’s hole directly. Seonghwa jerks beneath him, crying out when the cool gel lands on his clenching rim. Two, three, four more pumps, and a fifth for good measure. 

Mingi’s used to the natural lubricant from omegas, the natural nectar guiding his length inside so easily. With Seonghwa though, he spreads the gel that starts to drip down between his cheeks, all over his hole. He gets him sopping wet before he gives him the first finger. Seongwha croons, his spellbinding voice surrendering to the pleasure. Mingi’s finger curves so easily into his tight frame, slipping in and all the way out before pushing back into those velvety walls. Seongwha is so good in the way he keeps his legs up and wide, exposing every bit of his pretty hole to Mingi. 

He adds a second finger, rubbing incessantly at his inner walls when he finds his prostate. The two fingers massage right past it, making Seonghwa writhe more uncontrollably beneath him. Three knuckles deep and he reaches far into him. Mingi can feel his cock aching, hard and dripping precum onto the cushions of the couch. He doesn’t think about it though, focused on the way Seonghwa’s rim is puffing up from the way he’s relentless in how his two digits are lodged inside of him, fucking him open thoroughly. 

“You need to be well prepared for my knot, baby,” he eases out as a third finger joins. It’s the fourth finger that makes things really hard. Seonghwa’s rim is stretched so wide, his four fingers tightly nudged together as they move in sync in and out of the witch. His voice has gone small, little tiny whimpers leaving him as he looks drunk from the sensations. Mingi leans over Seongwha, pushing aside his hair as he starts to kiss him affectionately. “You’re almost there, babe,” he keeps speaking sweet nothings to him. He kisses at his nose, his cheeks, his lips. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes of him gingerly and purposefully working Seonghwa open with his four fingers, when the witch finally begs, voice laden with this want that seeps through each word. “Need your knot, alpha. Please, knot me.” 

Mingi smiles then, leaning back as he sees how well Seonghwa is now taking his four fingers. He can even curve them and brush past his prostate. When he does that, he watches as Seonghwa’s cock twitches. In wonder, the witch’s arousal hasn’t disappeared throughout any of this. It’s further prove of how much of a sweet slut he is for his alpha. 

Mingi’s fingers slide free from Seonghwa with the most filthy and slick noises. He sees his fingers all wet and as he spreads them, there’s stickiness that draws in tiny strings between them. “Hnnn,” he groans, before he pumps more lubricant onto his knee, working his fist over his length. He’s so sensitive, groaning heavily as guides the tip of his length straight to that gaping hole. Seonghwa opens so wide for him, obedient and ready. 

He teases the witch, letting the length of his cock slide along the valley between his cheeks, the tip of his cock gliding upwards until it nudges against Seonghwa’s tight set of balls. 

“Please,” Seonghwa begs, this time his eyes parting open, his lips frowning into the most gorgeous pout. 

Mingi smiles, his heart wrenching with so much emotion. “Of course, my sweet, precious witch.” 

The first slide into Seonghwa is easy. But he knows it’s not going to remain easy. Not with the way he can tell the wolf inside of him is growling to be let out. Mingi starts at a steady rhythm, long and full thrusts where he can enjoy the way his sac slaps against Seonghwa’s skin, bottoming out every time. The tip of his length for now is burying deep into Seongwhwa, sucked into those supremely hot and tight walls. 

Seonghwa’s noises are like a chorus, ringing out and melodic like very part of him. He starts to rock his hips to meet each of Mingi’s thrusts, his hands gripping onto Mingi’s shoulders. His painted nails dig into the flesh of his skin, as if commanding for Mingi to give him more. It’s shocking, to know that Seonghwa’s asking for more. The witch doesn’t know what’s about to come. 

As the pace increases, Mingi lowers himself so he shrouds over Seonghwa, cradling the witch into a nest of his arms. He keeps him safe, protected from the world beyond the walls outside of this small room. But as the pleasure grows, his need barreling through, his hips start to become more erratic. The force of each movement gets harder, and he can hear the way Seonghwa’s voice starts to go higher. Mingi’s cock starts to thicken and plump up even more, growing larger with his arousal. 

When he glances down, he can see Seonghwa’s belly being pounded into with how large his cock has gotten. He starts to go even harder, wilder, his thoughts of rationale slipping away as he just starts to think of how he wants more, needs to take more. His pretty witch omega can take it. He needs to breed him, pump him full of pups, watch him get loaded with his endless seed. 

His knot begins to swell at the base of his cock, catching on the rim of Seonghwa’s frame. He can hear the sob that comes out of Seonghwa beneath him but he ignores it, carrying on him this gravity like need that weighs him down in this blackening need. His knot gets bigger and it gets harder to pump out of Seonghwa as it starts to lock more on his entrance. Mingi’s pounding into him so hard he can feel the way the couch creaks and shifts on the wooden floor beneath them. When he breathes in, he can smell the raw musk of Seonghwa’s arousal and his own. There’s so much wetness of each thrust, the slick and messy noises filling the room beneath their grunts and moans. Mingi’s nosing right into Seonghwa’s neck, his tongue lapping at his skin and teeth grazing at soft skin. He wants to bite him, claim him, make him his. 

It’s then he tries to pull out but he can’t, his knot fully grown and he’s one with Seongwhwa. Seonghwa’s walls clench around him as he hears the witch cry out, reaching his orgasm, sobbing beneath him as Mingi rolls his hips, once, twice, fully buried inside him. Seconds later, Mingi growls out, loud and unparalleled with any sounds he’s made before. He cums. His orgasm hits him full on. He can feel the way his cock pumps out the first wave of his load. 

His whole body shudders, overcome with a dizzying pleasure. All he can see behind his lids are the stars and moon of the feral night sky. The second wave of his orgasm comes and he can feel more of his cum spurting out into Seonghwa. It’s like that, for minutes on minutes, approaching even an hour, that he’s lodged inside of Seonghwa. There’s an endless amount of his seed that fills the witch, filling his frame so much he has to be bloated. 

Finally, when he starts to feel his knot slowly deflate, the swelling going down, he hears Seonghwa. His voice is small, trembling, but he’s clear with his words. 

“Get me the syringes, o-on the counter,” he vaguely gestures to the countertop where Mingi, lazy and drained, peers over. He sees a few large plastic syringes, harmless ones, waiting to be filled. Confused, he looks at Seonghwa as he’s still buried inside of him, waiting for his knot to fully go down. 

“Why do you need those?” he asks, curious. 

“For the werewolf essence. Hurry,” he pleads, and Mingi follows his direction. Both of them moan when Mingi pulls out, part of his knot still dragging along Seonghwa’s rim. The poor witch is so wide open, his hole gaping and abused. Mingi warily steps over to the counter, grabbing one. “All of them,” Seonghwa directs, and he takes all four of them. He moves back to the couch where Seonghwa starts to add on more directions. 

“Your cum,” he breathes out, still fucked out and trying to piece together his thoughts. “Fill them with your cum.” 

If Mingi weren’t so intoxicated on pheromones and the best fuck he’s had in nearly a year, he’d probably yell and roll around in shock. But there he is, pushing the tip of the first plastic syringe right into Seonghwa’s hole. He pulls and watches as the plastic container fills with his white seed. One all the way filled, he takes the next one. This one, too, comes out completely full. Then the third, Mingi has to push it further inside of Seonghwa. The witch mewls as the plastic pushes into his walls, going deeper into him. Mingi’s shockingly focused now, mostly from surprise he’s sure at doing this at all. The third comes out completely filled up as well, and as he pulls it out, Seonghwa whimpers softly. It’s the fourth one that Mingi has to push in almost all the way. It’s amazing, watching Seonghwa’s body take it in. As he watches this last one fill with his cum, he takes his time to now admire Seonghwa. 

The witch is as beautiful as ever. His silver hair splayed about his head. His dress is pushed up, showing off his narrow hips. To Mingi’s dismay though, Seonghwa’s cum had gotten all over the pretty fabric, coating his flat abdomen as well as the purples, flowers and butterflies. Blinking as he realizes the last plastic syringe is all filled up with his werewolf essence, he sets it aside carefully on the coffee table next to the others. 

“So this is somehow the secret to many complex potions?” he asks, rubbing at Seonghwa’s thighs affectionately. The wolf in him is sated, subsiding to let him be filled with the need to care for Seonghwa who’d been so good. He’s still confused as to how Seonghwa could take his knot, wondering if he should google a witch’s biology later that night. 

“It is,” Seongwha tells him, before his hand flimsily gestures to the cauldron. “The potion… pour me a cup?” he asks, and who is Mingi to deny his lovely witch omega that command. 

He stands again, his flaccid cock hanging heavily between his strong thighs as he stands by the stove stark naked. He ladles a serving into a mug much like Seonghwa had done for him last time. When he returns to the couch, he helps Seonghwa sit up, making sure he does it nice and slow. He can see the witch wince at the movement, before he takes the mug and starts to down the entire concoction. 

“What’s this for?” Mingi asks, wondering why Seonghwa needed it right now. 

“It’s a recovery potion,” he explains. “It not only gives me my energy back, but it helps my body heal quicker from your knot.” 

Mingi sheepishly hunches his shoulders, bashfully looking at him guiltily. 

Seonghwa reaches up, warmly squeezing the back of his neck. “Don’t you worry, alpha. I plan on doing this more often.” 

Mingi brightens up and he swears if he was in his wolf form his tail would be wagging. “Really?” he asks, disbelieving. “But you’re.. You’re perfect. And I’m.. I’m pretty sure I screamed the other day when I woke up from what happened.” 

Seonghwa laughs when he hears that, setting the empty mug down. He can tell the effects of the potion are instant, color returning to his features in a healthy glow. He also doesn’t wince as he stands up then, pulling at his dress as he raises one heeled foot to rest on the coffee table. “You’re cute, Mingi.” He says his name so wonderfully and Mingi could hear him say his name all day. And alpha all night. “The only issue is having to reconsider doing this again in my clothes. This was one of my favorite dresses.” His back is to Mingi, and he starts to bunch the material up, slowly removing it from his frame all together. He tosses it aside, standing there naked in front of Mingi. 

It’s then Mingi sees exactly what’s going on. Seonghwa’s round cheeks, his ass so pert and soft, is shimmering from all the lubricant. But also, as he watches the witch reach behind and part his cheeks, bending over some, he sees his hole dripping from the leftover come he didn’t squeeze out. 

“I think you need to finish cleaning up your mess,” Seonghwa says, so simple, so absolutely luring. 

“Yes, absolutely yes!” Mingi laughs, before he’s on his knees behind Seonghwa, fingers prying into those cheeks and he thinks at the last second, watching that fluttering rim adorned with his essence, that this potions place is definitely full of promises. And dreams. Definitely dreams that can come true.

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya it was filthy. There may be more written in this universe I am still undecided!


End file.
